


a poem for a kiss

by miss_tatiana



Series: poe party but gay [3]
Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, they're ghosts and they love each other ok, this is just super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: “A poem and a kiss. Guess today’s my lucky day.” Lenore put an arm around Annabel’s shoulders.“Well, tomorrow could be your lucky day too,” Annabel said, in that soft, happy voice of hers. “If I write you another poem may I have another kiss?”-lenore helped annabel learn how to do ghost stuff - phase through walls, become corporeal - and annabel comes up with a way to thank her





	a poem for a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> im crying i love these girls so much and this ship is so sweet,,, so wholesome,,, i hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it

Lenore had been there for Annabel ever since her death, guiding her through the paces of the afterlife. It was confusing to wake up as a ghost. Your relationship with your surroundings totally changes, and you have access to way more planes than you did in life. So, just being the great friend she was, Lenore helped Annabel get used to it. 

She taught her how to phase through walls, and how to switch between the material and immaterial planes. She taught her tricks that made being corporeal easier. 

Over the course of the time they spent together, their topic of conversation strayed from all Poe to mostly Poe to some Poe, and then it just became regular dialogue. They talked about their hair, and their dresses, and all the drama going on around them, both in the living and nonliving realms. They talked almost every day, for as much time as they could spare.

And then it stopped. Gradually, but definitely, Annabel would find excuses to skip their time together. 

It made Lenore feel sick when she thought about it. Had she said or done something wrong? Or maybe Annabel only wanted to hang out when she was learning something about how to be a ghost. It hurt. 

Nothing had hurt Lenore since the fever that killed her, so this was weird and unexpected. She didn’t like the way thinking about Annabel made her feel but for some reason she couldn’t stop. She cycled through every spirit she knew talking about it. 

Krishanti told her to look within herself and root out the problem in her own heart. Whatever. Louisa told her to spend some time outside to clear her head and then she’d know what to do. No thanks. HG told her that he was surprised she hadn’t just talked to Annabel about it yet. The moment he said it, she realized it surprised her too. She normally didn’t skulk around without trying to fix her problems first - usually with minimal effort, but still. She thanked him. 

Still, though, when she found Annabel in the living room of Poe’s house, she started to feel nervous. She couldn’t get the negative, doubtful thoughts out of her head. She cleared her throat. Just be casual, don’t lead with anything big. “I saw you hanging out with George the other day. How is she?”

“Oh, she’s wonderful,” Annabel said, looking up from the book she was reading. “She’s trying to teach me how to write poetry, but…” She winced. “I’m afraid it’s going to be another thing I’m hopeless at. I’m so sorry I haven’t had time to sit and chat with you lately!”

Lenore’s worry melted away. Just hearing that, in Annabel’s sweet, gentle voice, made her feel better. “It’s totally no problem. But what have you been up to that’s taking all your time?” She found her afterlife pretty uneventful, and boring. 

Annabel set her book aside. “I’m just trying to keep up with everyone. Now that I know all of these lovely writers I need to keep in touch, you know? And Emily wants help reviewing something, and Fyodor wants to talk politics, and it adds up.” She shrugged. “Plus, I do need to set aside time for Edgar.”

Lenore nodded. “Right. I get it.” She sat down next to Annabel on the couch. 

“I really am sorry, Lenore,” Annabel said, and she laid a hand on Lenore’s shoulder. 

“No biggie.” Lenore flashed her a grin. “So, George is teaching you how to write?”

“Poetry, yes,” Annabel answered, smiling. “I’m not much of a writer, of course, but with enough help I think I might be able to pull something off. It doesn’t have to be perfect, I’d just like to be able to do it.” She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her dress. 

“Trying to impress Edgar?” Lenore raised an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know he’s a super snob when it comes to poetry. He’ll only like it if it’s his own or if it has way too many ravens and bizarre death metaphors.” She snorted. “Might want to add a few of those in.” 

“I’m not trying to impress Edgar,” Annabel said quietly. “I was actually- I wanted to write a poem for you.” She looked over at Lenore tentatively, holding the paper to her chest. 

Lenore was staring at her. She couldn’t stop. “Are you serious?”

“Well, yes.” Annabel sounded like she was holding her breath, her words and the look on her face so sincere. “I just- I had to think of a way to thank you for everything you’ve taught me and I know everyone around here has a fancy for things like poems, so I thought it would be the perfect way to-”

“Woah. Slow down, girl.” Lenore held up a hand. “So you’ve been avoiding me for all this time because you’re trying to write me a poem?” She couldn’t put her finger on the feeling in her chest now, couldn’t name it further than the same feeling she’d had on her wedding day. But not the fever. 

Annabel looked down. “It sounds silly when you say it like that.”

“Is it done? Can I read it?” If Lenore was alive, she’d totally be blushing right now. 

Annabel passed the paper to Lenore, and put her head in her hands. “It’s bad.”

Lenore read it. Then she read it again. It was short, just a few little stanzas, nothing like Edgar’s stuff, which dragged on forever. It was flowery, with lots of beautiful language and similes to different aspects of nature. It was so Annabel, it was just so her. She could hear it in Annabel’s voice. And it was sweet, almost too sweet to handle. Complementary and loving. She read it a third time. 

“I’m sorry,” groaned Annabel. “I wish it was better.”

“Annabel, this is amazing,” Lenore said, finding her voice and holding up the poem. “This is, like, crazy good.”

“Really?”

“Uh, yes. Definitely.” She tucked it into her dress. “Keeping that forever.” 

“I did- I did mean what I wrote in it,” Annabel said quietly. “You do remind me of lily of the valleys and snowdrops and all those things.”

“I always thought I was more of an orchid, but sure,” Lenore joked. She bumped Annabel’s shoulder with her own. “Thanks.” 

“I have a ghost question.” The sentence came out almost to quickly to understand. 

Lenore shrugged. “Hit me.” 

“Do I have to be corporeal if I want to kiss you?” Annabel’s voice was so tiny, and she looked over at Lenore with the most nervous expression on her face. 

“Nah,” Lenore answered, and she nailed down the name of that feeling. Love. Who’d have known. “We’re both ghosts, it should be fine if-” She was cut off by Annabel pressing a kiss to her lips. She blinked. 

Annabel sat back, her face all scrunched up. She slowly opened her eyes. 

“You’re so cute,” said Lenore, unable to keep a smile off her face. “A poem and a kiss. Guess today’s my lucky day.” She put an arm around Annabel’s shoulders. 

“Well, tomorrow could be your lucky day too,” Annabel said, in that soft, happy voice of hers. “If I write you another poem may I have another kiss?” 

If she didn’t know better, Lenore would have sworn she had a beating heart in that moment, because she could almost feel love flooding her body like blood, pumped out from her chest. “The one you already wrote is fine,” she murmured. “I think it’s worth, like, a billion kisses.” 

Annabel’s eyes widened, and a smile popped up on her face. “Really?”

Lenore kissed her cheek, joy and love and all these forgotten emotions rushing through her. She was going to try to hold onto what they had in this moment and carry it with them forever. “Oh, totes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @belkittykelly if u wanna talk gay poe party bc that's what i live for


End file.
